Optimised Like Ondai
Synopsis Molly vows to win the next race, but a mechanical racer has other plans. Prince Aikka's situation with the Crogs worsens. Meanwhile, Don Wei learns that his daughter, Eva, has run away from her school. Full Recap A snowstorm has struck, and the Earth Team has to quickly cover the Whizzing Arrow III. Jordan tries to become closer to Molly, using the cold as an excuse, but things do not go well on Jordan's part. Meanwhile, Don Wei contacts the Stern Boarding School and realizes that Eva had broken out just recently, right before the start of the Great Race of Ōban. The next morning Molly finds that they have arrived in a mountainous region covered in snow. She declares that she will win the race and Aikka hears her. He waves back to her, but is not very happy because General Kross is presently with him. Kross gives Aikka his final ultimatum: pledge his honor to the Crogs and destroy the Earth Team or be friends with the Earthlings and be destroyed. When Aikka disagrees Kross hits him into a wall. Aikka's fencing master tries to fights back, but Kross easily turns the tables on him. To prevent Kross from killing him, Aikka gives in and agrees to cooperate with Kross. When the race begins, Koji finds that it is a sprint race as there is only one gate. If Molly can manage to race through it and beat everyone else, it will be an easy nine points. However, Aikka paralyzes one of their rocket boosters with his arrows, and the Earth Team falls behind. It looks like they're done for, but suddenly, the target arrow point to the stone gate is straight down into the icecap. Jordan says it must be busted, but when the other pilots get to the end of the sprint they find that the stone gate is nowhere on the surface. Molly concludes that the gate is beneath the ice. She spins the Whizzing Arrow III into the ground, creating a crevice in the icecap and travels into the cave. But Molly and Jordan are not alone. Ondai knew where the gate was all along and planned to get an easy win. He did not anticipate for the Earthlings to find it so early, and he challenges them by transforming his Star-Racer into a more humanoid shape well-fit for combat. He tries to destroy the Whizzing Arrow III, but Molly is tricky enough to drive him into a ice block connecting from the roof and cause an avalanche. While Ondai brags that he can predict the falling of the icy boulders, he is distracted by all of the possibilities that could result and is buried. Molly takes the win and gets nine points. No one else gets any points, as the gate is destroyed by the avalanche. After the race, Don Wei confronts Molly, asking where she worked before joining the team. Molly covers up by saying she worked for a mechanic company. Don Wei contradicts her, saying that the company she is referring to went bankrupt. Don Wei then asks Molly directly if she is his daughter, Eva. Molly, stunned that her father could still be unsure of her identity, says that he should be able to know who his daughter is without reluctance. She leaves him outside and goes to her room with Jordan. Don, however, is now convinced that Molly is indeed Eva. Gallery Snapshot dvd 04.11 -2011.10.28 15.31.36-.jpg Snapshot dvd 05.03 -2011.10.28 15.32.34-.jpg Snapshot dvd 00.12 -2011.10.31 17.19.08-.jpg Snapshot dvd 00.15 -2011.10.31 17.20.20-.jpg Snapshot dvd 00.54 -2011.11.05 03.58.06-.jpg Snapshot dvd 00.16 -2011.10.31 17.20.36-.jpg Trivia *'Original French Title': Optimisé comme Ondai *'Original French Air Date': September 25, 2006 *'Japanese Title': 冷血漢オンダイ (Reiketsukan Ondai, Cold-blooded Ondai) *The title, Optimised Like Ondai, has the word "optimized" spelled with the Canadian/British version with an "-ise" ending. * The race featured in this episode was the only one other than the final race that Team Earth won on Oban. Category:Episodes Category:Oban Cycle